Daddy Sun, Brother Moon
by dreamsraven
Summary: Naruto's father is never home in the day and sleeps all night. Sasuke's Brother sleeps all day and leaves all night. What'll happen when these two boys figure out why?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had always wondered where his father went during the day. Whenever he asked the man, he would always answer "I go to work."

* * *

Sasuke had always wondered where his older brother went during the night. Whenever he asked him, he would always say "I have to go to work"

* * *

Naruto never saw his father whom he had inherited his yellow as the sun hair and blue as sky on a clear day eyes. Whenever Naruto woke up to go to school, his father wasn't there unlike all the other children's fathers who would be there to tell their sons and daughters good morning, breakfast already made for them on the table by their mothers. But Naruto didn't have a mother and he had a father who was never there. At night, though, around the time the moon would barely start to light the sky and street lights flickered on to help illuminate the night, his father entered their small one room apartment, dragging his feet across the carpet. Naruto would ask if he wanted to play and he would always answer "Not now, I'm too tired." 

He would then enter his and Naruto's room, and close the door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke never saw his brother whom he shared with dark as night hair and equally dark eyes. Whenever Sasuke would wake up to go to school, he always walked across the hall to his brother's room, only to always find him fast asleep. He would try to wake him up, telling him if he could give him a ride to school or if he wanted any breakfast (for Sasuke always did the cooking) and his brother would always say "I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm too tired." Sasuke would then make breakfast for one since he had no parents and the only family he did have was asleep upstairs. When he got home from school, which was usually around the time the sun was set and the moon had just barely rose for Sasuke had many after school activities he attended to, his brother was nowhere to be seen. 

On the kitchen table there would always be a note that said "Be back tomorrow"

* * *

There were days when Naruto's father would come home later than usual but there were others where he would come earlier. Naruto was glad when his dad came earlier because he did not seem that tired on those days and he would have enough energy to sit down on the small couch in their living room and talk to Naruto. Those wouldn't last long though for sooner or later his farther would fall asleep midsentence and Naruto would lay him down properly on the couch and bring him a blanket to keep him warm. 

Though the time was little, Naruto still loved and looked forward to those talks.

* * *

There were days when Sasuke's brother would be home when Sasuke came home from school, up and awake and ready to greet Sasuke home. Those days were one of the few times Sasuke would smile and laugh. Him and his brother would sit at the kitchen table and talk about everything. Throughout the conversation though, his brother would every now and then look out the window. What he was looking for or at Sasuke didn't know. Then when the sun was just below the horizon and it was about time for the moon to rise, his brother would say "I'm sorry Sasuke but i have to leave now." Sasuke would nod, though reluctantly, and watch his brother walk out the door. 

A few moments later, he would see the moon shining in the sky.

* * *

It was by chance, or maybe fate, that Sasuke and Naruto met. It had been a day when the sun set and moon rose earlier than most days. Naruto had been hurrying to get home after buying groceries and in his hurry crashed into Sasuke. At first, they were both hostile towards each other, yelling how the other should watch out where they are going and to whose fault it was. Naruto stomped away, and Sasuke gladly thought how he would never see Naruto again. 

The next day, they saw each other walking in the hallways of their school.

* * *

There were days when Sasuke's brother was home all day. These days were Sasuke's favorite days. Though his brother would still sleep all day, he would wake up when night came and spend time with Sasuke. They never went anywhere but that didn't matter to Sasuke so long as his older brother was there. 

Sasuke had only noticed that these days were the days when the night sky had no moon.

* * *

It was strange how Sasuke and Naruto had become friends. They both had little friends at school but for different reasons. No one seemed to like Naruto and Sasuke seemed to like no one. It had started when they found out they went to the same school, Konoha Elementary. They soon found out how alike they were. Both had family members that were never there, only for a few occasional times. They spoke about possibilities to where their brother and father might be going all day and all night. The predictions always seemed to end up with both brother and father doing something heroic or supernatural. 

In Naruto's dreams his father was his worlds Superman and Sasuke dreamt his brother was his worlds Batman.

* * *

There was a day when Naruto's father came home with a few bruises and cuts sporting his face and body. Naruto immediately ran to him and helped him sit down. He asked and asked what had happened to his father but every time his father would just shake his head. Naruto had then gotten the first aid kit and healed his fathers wound as best as he could. when he was done, his father told him "It was done by an associate of mine" 

The next day Sasuke told Naruto there was an eclipse.

* * *

There was a day when Sasuke's brother was actually awake by the time Sasuke woke up to go to school. He saw as his brother grabbed an apple and began eating it on his way out the door. The last thing he heard was "I'll be back in a while." Sasuke didn't go to school that day, waiting for his brother to come home and when he did, he was hurt and cut and bruised all over. Sasuke immediately grabbed the first aid kit to help his brother and patiently waited for him to tell him who did it. "It was someone I work with" he finally said. 

Sasuke saw on the news that day that there was an eclipse and cursed that he missed it.

* * *

_ok this is the first part. Some parts might not make sense but i just wrote this for fun. Second part will be out in a while. There are only 2 parts.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yondaime:Naruto's dad_

_Itachi:Sasuke's brother_

Yondaime loved his son dearly. It was a pity that he hardly saw him or hardly spoke to him. He knew it hurt his son that his father was never there unlike the other children who always had a father there to play with.

It was just, Yondaime had a job to do.

* * *

Itachi loved his little brother very much. It depressed him how he would hardly see him or hang out with him. It was bad enough that his little brother had to deal with not having parents and Itachi made his loneliness worst by not being there. 

Itachi had to go to work.

* * *

Yondaime was extremely glad it was one of those days. He didn't have to work so long and that meant he could go home early and spend time with his son. Of course he was too tired to actually play with him but at least they could talk. He smiled as he sat at the kitchen table, his son sitting on the chair across rambling on about a boy he met. 

Yondaime was glad his son found a playmate.

* * *

Itachi was actually awake and at home by the time his little brother came home from school. Usually he would be gone by the time his younger brother came home but today, work started a little later than usual. He greeted his sibling as he walked through the door, reveling on how the younger one broke out in a huge grin when he saw his big brother there. They talked and talked because that was all they could really do and wanted to do. His little brother spoke of his very first friend and how much fun they had together. 

Itachi was very glad.

* * *

Yondaime would always wake up very early. His job required him to wake up around the time the moon should be gone and the sun had to be up. He didn't need an alarm clock to wake him up because his body always woke up for him. He didn't really have to get ready for this kind of job. He didn't need to wear a suit or uniform nor did he need a suitcase or any kind of material. All he needed was himelf. He would quietly sneak out of the apartment, making sure not to wake his son up, and once he got out, he would start running. 

He was running towards the east.

* * *

Itachi always woke up extremely late. He didn't have to get up early for his job because he worked at night when the sun had just set and the moon should be shining in the sky. His mind always knew that exact times he had to be awake so he had no need for an alarm clock. He didn't even need much to get ready for his job. No special clothing or anything really. All that was needed was Itachi himself. Quickly scribbling a note which he put where his brother would be sure to find, Itachi leaves the house and heads towards the location of his job. 

His body always took him where he had to be.

* * *

The Yondaime shines brightly. He stands in the middle of a road, his body giving a faint glow the color of his hair, his eyes are closed. And in the blink of an eye, He's gone. 

The sun begins to rise.

* * *

Itachi glows beautifully. Like the color of his pale skin he glows. He walks forward slowly with his head facing the sky, his eyes shut. And as it looks like he is about to walk into a tree or wall, he's gone. 

The moon appears in the night sky, the stars shining brightly beside it.

* * *

The Yondaime is the sun. Itachi is the moon. They are gods who rule the sky. They separate their times of ruling. Yondaime rules the time when the color of the sky matches the color of his eyes. Itachi ruled when the sky matches the color of his eyes. They do not always agree though. 

On some occasions, Itachi wants complete rule of the sky and fights Yondaime for it.

They call those days Eclipse.

* * *

There was a time a few years back when they wanted to feel human. They wanted human interaction. 

They didn't always walk on earth like they do now.

Itachi was the first to become human. He was, simply putting it, bored. While the Yondaime ruled the sky, Itachi jumped out of the sky and onto earth. He didn't find being human enough.

So he gathered stars from his night sky and created a brother for himself. A baby brother which he called Sasuke and he created a house which both could leave in peacefully forever.

But he knew he still had his duty as the Moon.

* * *

Yodaime had watched the actions of the moon not with disappointment but with interest. He saw as Itachi took the plunge into earth and came out as human as a God could be. Then he saw how he created family for himself. Yondaime wanted the same and he was a bit envious that Itachi had done something like this before him. 

When Itachi ruled the black sky, Yondaime took the plunge to earth and decided he liked the feeling of being human. He gathered the clouds in the sky and made himself a son which he named Naruto and took a small apartment for himself and his son. Why would one need a house as big as the Moon's when there are only two inhabitants? He hoped to live with his son in harmony.

But he still had his duties as the Sun.

* * *

Itachi's brother had just turned twelve and Itachi knew it was time to tell him. Itachi did not go to work so he could tell his brother. He would tell him the truth about the Moon and the Sun and get the ideas the school taught him about the subject out of his head. They were all lies anyways. He would tell Sasuke about everything from how he came on earth and became human. He would tell him how he created his little brother and why they have no parents. How becoming human made him exhausted from his job as the moon and that is why he slept so much during the day. 

He would tell him how he would like Sasuke to become the Moon just so Itachi can live out his days as a normal human being.

* * *

Yondaime's son had just reached the age of twelve this year and the Sun knew it was time to tell his son the truth about everything. He wanted to tell him about Gods and that everything the school taught him about astronomy was a lie. How he came to the world with hopes of experiencing to be human and how he created his son. He would tell Naruto why he has no mother and why he comes home tired, so tired that he just sleeps the rest of the day away. Naruto will know the truth and he only hope ha can handle the truth. 

And when he does, the Sun will tell his son to take up the family business so his father can have his well earned retirement.

* * *

Itachi sits outside on his porch with Yondaime by his side. It has been 10 years since they told their creations everything. Both had been angry and confused but soon they understood when they watched Yondiame rise to they sky becoming the Sun and Itachi rise to his black sky becoming the Moon. They understood at that moment they had to do that exact same thing. 

And here is where the previous Sun and Moon are. They watch as Naruto sets over the horizon for the first time and see Sasuke rises to the sky and glow that eerie glow of the Moon for the first time.

They grin and wish the best of luck to their family.

* * *

_  
Again! This was for fun and I must say it was really fun to write but I'm lazy and I don't want to go back and correct it and whatnot. now you know what the heck was happening. It's a bit confusing but eh, I like it and that's good enough for me. _


End file.
